Together
by haideu
Summary: A M-21 x OC love story.


"Go out on a date with me."

His grey eyes blinked in disbelief as he swallowed hard. The girl was staring straight into his eyes, not breaking eye contact. M-21 clicked his tongue and averted his eyes. He looked annoyed as his brows furrowed.

"No."

"Why not?" The girl asked, almost immediately.

"Because," M-21 frowned at the girl, whose expression had a fairly innocent yet blank stare. "I don't like you... In that way." He was trying to find the right words to say, which he hoped wouldn't offend the noble. Which wasn't something he was very good at. The girl opened her mouth for a moment, before closing her lips. She cast her eyes downwards, thinking.

"Do you mean that you have someone you like?"

M-21 looked uncomfortable with that question. But he was more irritated than he was uncomfortable. He wanted to get away from her as soon as possible, but he couldn't just leave like that. It'd be so rude, especially since her cousin, the head of the Le Rouge family back in Lukedonia, was watching their entire conversation from the start.

He knew he'd be so dead if he were to accidentally upset the girl. His patience is wearing thin by the minute, and the girl doesn't seem to want to let him go anytime soon. He breathed in deeply, and said as he exhaled.

"No. I don't."

Her cousin cleared his throat, not wanting to see this any longer. "Julia, since he doesn't want to—"

"Do you not like me because I'm older than you?" Julia, her name apparently, held M-21's stare, as her ruby red eyes burned into his.

Julia Le Rouge is definitely older than him by at least a hundred years, no, far more than that. Yet, none of these nobles looked any older than he was. M-21's eyes searched the room desperately for any sign of Tao or Takeo. They were the best people to turn to whenever he was stuck.

M-21 closed his eyes, still frowning. "Look, it's not that. I just don't like anyone, and I dont think I ever will." He open his eyes to meet hers. Her expression still stayed the same - blank. "Sorry." He muttered, feeling apologetic and slightly abashed himself. No one had ever asked him out. He never thought anyone will take a romantic interest on him, at least, he never knew.

Julia Le Rouge's hair was a white long bob, the ends curving in, with short, choppy, side swept bangs framing her delicate face. She looked more Asian than her name suggests, and she was rather petite in size. Despite having a glazed look and blank exterior most of the time, she does show hints of happiness, disappointment and anger usually, but none of them lasting for more than a minute.

Julia Le Rouge wasn't ugly. No nobles were born ugly. There was something in their genes that this entire race had. They were all far better looking than even the young pop stars these days, it's almost hard to believe they were born to look like this. M-21 was still human after all, even if he was modified. There were times when he caught himself blushing just a little sometimes when he saw pretty girls, but he surpressed this emotion within himself.

He didn't need to feel loved by a woman. In fact, he didn't need a woman to accompany him for the rest of his life. He was a lone wolf, and he preferred to keep it that way. He felt like he doesn't deserve to live like a normal human, no matter how much he longed for such a life. _Not when we're worlds apart_, he turned his head slightly.

As if sensing that he doesn't want to be around her at last, she left wordlessly. M-21 tried to figure out if she was upset or angry, then slowly turn to look at Seth Le Rouge.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt her." M-21 didn't want to say that. After all, she was the one who started it. He had to be honest with her. Now, he knows that he has to face Seth's wrath.

Surprisingly, Seth simply shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. Seth Le Rouge was different from Julia, although they have similar hairstyles, but his was shorter. He was playful, always smiling, but he's serious when the situation calls for it. With Julia being his only kin after their parents and grandfather entered eternal sleep, he was very protective of her. He loved her deeply, to the point whereby he allowed her to come along to the human world because he couldn't bear to leave her alone in the mansion.

"I understand." Seth was still leaning against the world and keeping the same distance away. "Although I have no idea why Julia took a liking to a human, I respect her decision." Seth unfolded his arms and returned the gaze. "And I respect yours, too. It's probably for the best. Nobles and humans shouldn't get involved in any romantic situation." It sounded almost like a warning to M-21. Yes, nobles are very hostile towards modified humans like him, and he hated it. The more these nobles restricted him, the more he wants to go against them but this time, he couldn't.

Seth left shortly after, leaving M-21 alone in the room. M-21 clenched his fists, then slowly release the clench. Seth was being honest too. Seth was one of the nicer nobles he had met, other than Rai and Regis, but he had to admit, the attitude of the noble pissed him off. He heard the door knob turning, and Tao stood outside peering into the room. "There you are! I was looking for you." Tao exclaimed cheerfully, beckoning M-21 to come out. "The kids are here to visit."

M-21 stared at Tao and sigh. "Again? Man, these kids sure have nothing better to do." The kids always made him happy, but he dread the thought of seeing the Le Rouge family again this soon.

"I guess, but it's great having them around." Tao laughed slightly, then raising his eyebrow as they were both walking side by side. "By the way, I saw Seth coming out from this room just now. Did anything happen?"

M-21 was stunned for a while. Did anything worth mentioning happen? Not that he wants to tell Tao, anyway. It'd be too troublesome. "No, nothing much happened." He scrunched up his nose, dismissing the matter. "Seth didn't say anything to piss you off right?" Tao was unconvinced, because he knew that a noble wouldn't waste his time on someone if he didn't have something he'd like to say.

"Tao, stop—"

"Mister!" M-21's words was cut off by Shinwoo, who spotted them from the other end of the corridor. "Let's play some card games! Everyone's downstairs waiting for you!" Shinwoo began dragging M-21, who was quite thankful Shinwoo saved him, but yet annoyed by the fact that Shinwoo is pulling him by the arm.

When they reached the living room, he couldn't see Seth or Julia among the group. The Le Rouge family always had their secrets, and no one dared to probe. M-21 breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing that Regis was eyeing him all the while.

The game of cards and board games went on for a few hours, with empty cups, snack and sweet wrappers strewn across the living room. Frankenstein sat very still on his seat, although M-21 swore he saw Frankenstein trembling just a little._ Uh-oh_, M-21 gulped, thinking. _I hope the boss is not going to lose his temper when the kids are gone..._ He tried to pick up as much rubbish as he could just as the kids were packing up. As he was bending down and reaching for a snack wrapper at the furthest corner of the room, another hand reached out and touched the tip of his fingers. His natural reaction was to retract his hand. His eyes shot up and met a pair of familiar scarlet orbs.

M-21 was startled as he stared at her in his same spot. "Let me help too." Julia said, not looking at him and picked up the wrapper.

"O-Okay..." It wasn't like he was scared of her or anything, but why was he behaving like a shy girl from some shoujo manga? Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind. Surely he was just feeling awkward after what had happened just now between them. He wasn't the type who would mind, but why did it also feel like he was trying to avoid her?

"By the way, about what I said just now..."

"You don't have to be sorry for it. I understand."

"No, that's not what I meant." Julia grabbed his wrist suddenly. M-21 let out a tiny gasp as her grip continue to tighten. "Are you not going to consider what I said in the afternoon?"

_What the heck, what's wrong with her?_ M-21 was now afraid of her. She seems pretty serious about it. "No. I'm not going to." M-21 hissed at her quietly, shaking off her grip. Boy, was he glad that they were quite far away from the group. He'd be so embarrassed if someone saw the both of them together.

Except that someone did.

"Going to what?"

M-21 nearly jumped to his feet as Regis appeared right beside him. What is with nobles and scaring him to his wits? Feeling flustered, he took small steps behind, making the distance between him and Julia further. "Nothing. Julia was just asking me if I'm going to the convenience store downstairs later." He lied, but he would rather die than let Regis find out what actually happened. No, he wouldn't want to die, but it will feel the same as him being stabbed many times to death.

Regis arched a brow, and looked to Julia for an answer. _Crap, is she going to tell him? _M-21's heart was beating fast. This is it. He'd probably be laughed at by Regis and have his ego stomped by the rest of the group. Shinwoo's still here, so that kid will probably be announcing some weird plans for the both of them to get together. And that Seth is going to be furious and—

"That's right, and I would have wanted to follow him." Julia nodded at Regis. M-21 felt relieved, but a little curious at the same time. Why would someone so honest like Julia lie to Regis? Unless...

"But I'm not going." _I don't want to._

"But I want to get something there. It would be nice if you were to accompany me." _I want you to go out with me._

"It's late, and there's so much cleaning up to do so, no." _I don't have time for this dating business._

"That's why I'm helping you to clean up." _So that you will have time to go out with me._

"Look, if you really want to go, then go without me." _Why don't you find someone else instead?_

Regis stared, confused, at the both of them trying to reason with each other. Feeling a little annoyed himself now, he folded his arms and sneered at M-21. "Is that it? What kind of a gentleman will let a lady go out so late in the night by herself? That's not classy at all." M-21 gave a short sarcastic laugh and shot back at Regis, "Well, I don't think she's an ordinary lady. She isn't a noble for nothing. Surely she can protect herself." Regis wasn't going to back down. "If you're scared, then just say so." Then, as if to show how much of a gentleman he is, looked over to Julia. "Julia, give me a minute. I'll go with you after I'm done clearing the table." Regis gave no time for M-21 to retaliate and left.

M-21 was, of course, not satisfied at losing this battle of the tongue. He was more pissed than ever, but he tried not to show his temper. He wouldn't want to make this a ruckus.

"This isn't something I can do by myself." Julia said quietly, eyes downcast. M-21 took a glance at her. There was just something he can't quite describe in her eyes. It felt sad and lonely. "Even if it's just a trip together down to the convenience store, I will be happy." Julia turn to leave, making a stop near the dustbin before going up the stairs.

Why couldn't he do something so simple? Was he really avoiding her? He was a man after all, and hurting a girl was not something gentlemanly. _Argh, what's wrong with me? _M-21 grab his hair lightly in frustration. Somehow, it hurt him even more seeing her look so sad. It wasn't like she was asking a lot from him. Maybe he was just thinking too much? It's just a date right? It's not like they are a couple or anything. Maybe she just wants someone to accompany her outside. _Am I overreacting?_

He found himself going up the stairs absentmindedly. He only realized what he was doing when he stood outside of her door. "Argh... Come on, just say you're sorry, and leave." He muttered to himself under his breath, and exhaled deeply as he raise a hand, about to knock on her door.

The door swung open and she appeared in front of him. He was surprised and froze there with his arm still in position. "Did you change your mind?" She asked hopefully. M-21 was regretting that he ever made a decision to come and apologize, seeing that she wasn't exactly sad or anything.

"No, I just came to tell you that Regis is waiting for you." He lied, again.

She looked at him and blinked blankly. "That's not true. I've already told Regis I'm not going."

He felt his palms getting cold and sweaty. "It's getting late, you should rest early." He hoped he could make a run for it. _Damn, when did she tell Regis? This is so embarrassing! _His face was heating up from being caught lying as he turned his body, about to brisk walk away. Julia tried to stop him by reaching out for his hand and holding it firmly. It definitely stopped him in his tracks.

"Actually, I lied. But you lied too." Her words were like multiple arrows flying at a fast speed, piercing through him. "Do you have a minute? Please hear me out." M-21 sigh in defeat. It couldn't hurt just to let her get her feelings out right? At least maybe now he can try to draw a clear line between them after hearing her side of the story. "Alright." He said, going into her room.

He's never been into a girl's room before, but Julia Le Rouge's room didn't seem like an ordinary girl's. It was sort of messy, with a massive amount of playing cards strewn across the floor, some of which was being stacked in a way which looked like a tall pyramid. There were colored blocks around which formed a domino kind of shape, and he was careful not to knock them over. The Le Rouge family was known to be quite fond of puppetry, and Seth even has line tattoos marking the ends of his every joint like a wooden puppet, as if to show that he is the clan leader. And so, M-21 figured that the Le Rouge cousins were queer and liked toys. Julia had excused herself and went to use the bathroom, so he took a seat on a luxurious chair (which was generously lent by Frankenstein) by the window.

A part of him still questioned himself as to why he was here. But he figured he wanted to get this over and done with at last. He didn't want to feel like he owed her anything. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her by side, until she slammed a hand on the side of the chair beside his head. It definitely shocked him even more when she climbed onto him, his legs in between both of hers. He stared at her wide-eyed, then eyeing her up and down and swallowed hard. She was wearing a sexy lingerie with only a sheer black kimono that's not doing its job covering her exposed body.

"W-W-What the heck are you doing?" He tried to sound angry, but the truth is, he was blushing furiously. He was frozen, he couldn't move, or he might accidentally touch her. "And why are you dressed like this? It's so inappropriate!" Was she going to...? No way! He's not going to lose his first time just like that! And why are the roles reversed now?

"Don't you like women dressed in provocative costumes?" Julia looked slightly uncomfortable and lifted a hand in an attempt to cover herself. M-21 took no notice of that, and was closing his eyes tightly so his eyes won't be tempted to travel to her chest area. "I read that in a book..." Julia admitted, lowering her head, blushing herself.

"Who the heck wrote such a book about me?!" M-21 was trying not to sound loud. Anyone could burst in and see them in such an awkward position and get the wrong idea. He could feel her weight resting on him, and he opened his eyes to see that she was indeed lying on top of him now. "Hey, get off me!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Okay, I won't! Just get off of me!" M-21 shut his eyes again, his body starting to tremble. _Refrain. Do not touch her. Do not let my hormones get the better of me_. He tried mind controlling himself, clenching his fists. When he could feel her getting off him, he felt instantly better. He knew that the Julia Le Rouge was weird, but he never thought to such an extent. The room was silent for a while, and so he opened his eyes again, only to see her sitting down on her bed, curling up into a sad ball. He stood up and walk cautiously towards her. Her actions did take him by surprise, and he really wanted to know just what the heck is going on in her mind. And if this was what she wanted to explain to him about, he was going to leave straightaway.

"I'm sorry. I lowered my status and looked cheap, don't I?" M-21 wasn't in her visible range, so she couldn't see his expression. It was a mix of sympathy and something else, he didn't know what it was, but there was a slight tugging in his heart. He inched closer to her, and finally sat at the far end of her bed. Somehow he knew that this wasn't the whole story. He kept silent, but the corner of his eyes never left her sad posture.

M-21 unbuttoned his formal shirt and draped it over the girl, who looked geninuely shocked and stared back. M-21 didn't know why he did that, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"... You're gonna catch a cold if you don't cover up properly."

Julia's lips parted slightly, as if she was going to say something. M-21 could see how beautiful and pouty her lips were, and how kissable it looked. He look away, mentally cursing himself.

"But you're topless, aren't you the one who's going to catch a cold first?"

"Well I can have my shirt back if you go change into something decent." M-21 retorted, and then his tone softened. "Besides," He found himself bringing his knees to his body too. "It felt like the right thing to do, as a gentleman."

Julia's eyes widened a little, and her gaze was then cast to the ground. "Do you like me?"

M-21 sighed irritatedly. "I told you, I don't—"

"I thought so." Julia huddled closer to her knees. "But I was hoping you do." M-21 was speechless. It felt so different from when she tried to ask him out. Was this what she geniunely felt? Why would she like someone incomplete and unworthy like him? He had thought this noble was just playing a prank on him at the start, but this was a completely different aura he felt coming from her. "I really like being here. I find that the human world is such a warm place to be in. And I envy all of you for being humans."

"We always want what we couldn't have, and we always want what others have." M-21 listened on silently. "So much so that I want to live freely like a human, even if it's for a day." Julia glance at him over her shoulders. Their gaze met and lingered. "I want to know what it's like to fall in love with a human, to go out on dates with him, to laugh with him, to spend time with him even if it's just doing nothing. To be loved, and to love. That is something I will never have back in Lukedonia."

"And that is something I will never have, I realized." She looked vacant, but M-21 could tell she was indeed feeling miserable. He could sympathize with her. He longed to be like a normal human, living a normal life. Even though he was originally human, he could never have what a human has anymore. He will have to live a life haunted by his past, feeling condemned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in such a position. But I was desperate. I will be leaving for Lukedonia with Seth in a few days, and I don't know when will I ever come back."

"Why me?" M-21 asked, frowning. Why did he even have to ask? She just needed someone, anyone, to experience what it's like to live as a human for a day, but he felt that there was so much more. He wanted an answer to be something he wants to hear. _Tell me that you want me, tell me that you chose me because you like me, tell me you love me. _His thoughts was running wild, but deep inside, he knew the truth.

He was just a _disposable_, that she will dump him after she's finished using him and leave. He didn't want to feel like that again, which was why he's rejecting every single thought of being romantically attached to anyone. He didn't need such an emotion. It would only give him false hopes and leave him heartbroken.

But deep inside, he wants to be loved, just like everyone else. Even if he hated to admit it, he longs for someone to care for him, to scold him just because she was so worried about him, to hug him after a long day, to have that smile specially reserved for him. He wants to settle down and build a family, something which he dared not to think about.

"Because I think I really love you."

M-21's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he heard. Was he just hallucinating? Is this a joke?

"Can you say that again?" His voice trembled.

Julia thought it was rather queer of him, but she responded anyway. "I think I love—"

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as M-21 pulled her into a tight embrace. She was too stunned to return the hug, but M-21 didn't mind. "You _think_ you love me?" He asked sarcastically, but either way, he felt so happy and relieved. Hugging someone felt so good.

"I really love you." Julia said firmly, pulling him even closer, taking in his scent as she pressed her forehead onto his bare and toned chest. M-21 kissed the top of her head, smiling. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I'm sorry I hurt you." Julia pulled away from the embrace and put a dainty finger softly to his lips.

"Don't be sorry, that's just who you are." She returned the smile, and M-21 had never seen such a gentle smile from anyone in his whole life. It made him feel weird but warm and bubbly inside. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide the deep blush that was surfacing out. "I don't want you to leave." He says cupping her face with one hand, caressing her cheek. "But I know I can't make you stay. I'm too weak to face any of the nobles in Lukedonia. I won't be able to give you a comfortable life here. Are you sure you still want to be with me?" It was his turn to sound sad. To Julia, this was a side of him that she had never seen. He was so vulnerable once his guard is down, and once he bared himself. He had been so cautious and careful of everyone, that he had forgotten how to be free himself.

She smiled again. She finally found someone who was perfect for her, despite his shortcomings. She finally found acceptance from the one she love, and she knew that she would never let him go. "I'm going to come back, I promise." She gave a reassuring squeeze to his other hand, and M-21 slowly closed the distance between their lips as he planted his on hers. They had never kissed anyone before in their entire life, not in her 300 years of living, but somehow, they knew how to kiss passionately and it just felt so right. That was when both of them know that nothing is going to separate them, not even their social status, or their race, or the people around them. They were going to be together and possibly build a happy and normal family, just like they wished.

M-21 broke their kiss and smirked, his face only an inch away from her. "Will you go out with me, my lady?" He got a kiss as a reply, and the both of them continued their fiery passion.

(extra)

"Don't keep your hopes up, M-21. Even I can't assure you if my beloved cousin is coming back." Seth sneered, as everyone gathered in front of Frankenstein's house. Even though Seth is already regarded as his so-called unofficial brother-in-law, he still pisses him off now that they are almost related. "Probably in like what, 200 years later maybe." Seth cackled in evil laughter as Takeo and Tao were helping to bring out their luggages. M-21 was losing his patience, but kept his cool anyway. Seth was about 700 years old, but he's still childish as a 13 year old kid. That kind of calmed M-21 down.

"Don't listen to him. I'm not going to come back 200 years later." Julia shook her head at her cousin. Frankenstein was talking to Seth now. "Still... It's going to be a long time later, right?" M-21 took her hands into his and held onto them firmly. "No matter how long it's going to take, be it one year, or five years, or even ten years later, I'm going to wait for you."

"Oh reeeeally? We'll see if you're still faithful ten years later then— ouch! Ouch!" Frankenstein had placed a painful grip on Seth's shoulder, because he left abruptly to find Julia just as Frankenstein was talking to him. "You're a family head but you lack manners. I think you should really stay here for a while longer and let me educate you instead." It was Frankenstein's turn to cackle in laughter, and Seth finally felt fear like never before.

The group laughed light heartedly at the scene before going on about in their own things. M-21 couldn't bear to say goodbye to Julia, so he continued holding onto her hands.

"Oh, before I go, can you do something for me?" Julia asked, remembering something.

"What is it?" M-21 blinked nervously. If it was a type of food she wants to bring back, then he'd have to hurry and find it before they depart.

Julia leaned in closer, her words quieter. "Can you call me _noona_?"

M-21 was dazed. "What kind of weird request is that? You have a fetish or something?" He retorted sourly.

"It's not weird. I am older than you. Like 10 times older than you. It's only natural to call me _big sister_."

M-21 snared in a bashful way. "Don't say it like it's only natural! It's weird! No. I'm not going to say it."

"Then I'm going to come back 200 years later."

"You—!"

"I'm just kidding." Julia laughed lightheartedly, and M-21 felt a rush of relief running through his body. Julia Le Rouge was usually vacant and blank like a doll, and these days, she almost seemed like human. She displayed a wide range of emotions and expressions after they got together, he noted with a amused smile. Pulling her into a last embrace, he said softly into her ear.

"I'm going to wait for you, no matter how long it's going to take. I'm not a very patient person, so I might just go to Lukedonia and find you though." Julia smiled and returned the embrace. M-21 shifted a little, but he was still hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for accepting me for who I am."


End file.
